mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tulipclaymore
You are welcome to leave a message below. Please keep in mind that talk pages are for conversations: If you contact me here, I will reply here; and if I wrote something on your talk page, please reply there. __TOC__ Chat r u on chat? Darkness lurking on me... 00:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) : The chat coding doesn't tend to agree with my preferred browser (or my connection, much of the time), so I'm on chat very rarely. If you saw me on there, it was most likely a glitch. --Tulipclaymore 01:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Header font sizes. I have a feeling i've been getting this one wrong. Do we simply make the header font a size that best fits the title, or do we have a 175% standard? -- Abcron 11:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : We don't have a style guide yet, so at the moment it's pretty much "whatever looks best". Personally, I rarely make the font bigger than 150% even if there's still space, but that's just a personal preference. --Tulipclaymore 11:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, i'll keep that in mind. -- Abcron 11:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, and I try to make infobox headers for people and characters 200%, and everything else 175%, but I figure once we have a larger community, we can have a style guide discussion, and all this stuff can be hammered out, and perhaps changed by bots, if necessary. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 03:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary file move I'd like to apologize for the overall needlessness of the mass file move, as well as my negligence in terms of seeing it all the way through. The whole thing was completely uncalled for. At any rate, I'm sorry for the trouble. -- Abcron (talk) 11:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : Don't apologise; I didn't mean it to be that harsh. I don't see the need to remove that little bit of deviantArt code from every image and think there are better ways to spend one's time. But if you want to do it, do it; just don't forget that you'll have to change the image name everywhere the image is used. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 11:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Number 2 aren't you like number 2 on friendship is magic wiki —Preceding unsigned comment added by 183.17.12.48 (talk • ) 06:52, August 1, 2012 : If you mean the badge ranking, then yes, I believe I'm currently number 2 over there. There are no extra perks associated with that, though. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 06:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Logo centric link compatibility Hey Tulip. Do you plan on making logo centric links compatible with the other infobox types, such as infobox person or infobox fangame? -- Abcron (talk) 13:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I can; now that I figured out how to do it once, I can do it for pretty much every type of infobox as long as a square and "not busy" logo for a site is uploaded on the wiki. The reason I haven't is because most other types of media don't tend to be published in multiple places at once, and the websites they're published at tend to be much more diverse and numerous (whereas fanfics pretty much don't get published outside the options I built into the template). But I may well be overlooking something. Do you have something in particular in mind? --Tulipclaymore (talk) 15:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, in terms of particulars: Music generally links to Bandcamp, Youtube, and Soundcould, and sometimes EqD posts. Games almost always make their way to DeviantArt, Newgrounds, plus the EqD post; and sometimes Furrafinity, Inkbunny, or Kongregate. Videos can be found on Youtube, Deviantart, Newgrounds, or are EqD embedded. Then finally people link to their work, which would be all of the above + the usual fanfiction sites + their tumblr, but Facebook and the like seems unnecessary-ish. ::But in all honesty I have no plans whatsoever. It passed my mind that there was no logo centric link input on the other infoboxes while I was working on the Dash article, and I just wanted to know if you were planning anything. ::On an unrelated note could you tell me how to make those things? I want to see if I can reverse-engineer them any. -- Abcron (talk) 15:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::The logos themselves are just square images, mostly taken from Twitter (since their avatars are already square and often have a design well-suited to being scaled down further). Code-wise, there are two options: the messier one would havethis monstrosity copied into every template that is supposed to use the parameters (adjusted for whatever sites are added/removed). The other, and preferable, option is a new template Template:Externallinks (or so) with logo options for every site that needs one; the infobox templates proper would transclude that template, and any changes to the logos would only have to be made once, not five times. The only difficulty with the latter is the alt text, which needs to automatically figure out whether the sub-template has been placed in a fanfic or comic or song or game infobox. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 16:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sweet, thanks a ton. Juts one more thing. What part of the code controls the alignment? -- Abcron (talk) 03:32, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::The part that says "style="text-align:center"". It looks like it's on the third line, in that view. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Rule Ambiguity Hey, Tulip. When you said the line "Strong language in other areas of the wiki (including comments, blogs and forum threads) is discouraged and may be removed if insufficiently "bleeped". " did you mean we should remove the words or the entire comment? Also, if you mean the comments, do we remove the comments replying to it as well or do we leave them be? I'm hoping you say "just remove the entire comment", because manually bleeping stuff sounds like a whole lot of work put into helping a person who purposefully bypassesd the system get his message through. -- Abcron (talk) 23:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :That's still censoring it. You will still be getting my message through. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::DMS, with all due respect, take a hint. I have alot of respect for you personally, but I really don't see how your "message" makes a difference. I think it is irrelevant, because your "message" is the whole point we want to convey. We want to censor the comments, we discussed the issue, and nopony had any objections. Right now, I'm trying to convince Tulip to just let us delete the comments that we can't censor effectively. -- Abcron (talk) 00:45, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Your use of the pathetic bronyspeak effectively lowers the seriousness of your reply. The reason no one replied, including myself, was because we knew fully well it would be for naught. All if the admins were in agreement, and none of you would honestly care about our opinions. We would have been shot down immediately. If I am censored, I will undo the censors. If my comments are deleted, I will repost it word by word. And if I am banned, then so be it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, I happen to like using bronyspeak when I'm not takeing things seriously. I'm not trying to convince you to change your ways, nor do I care to. But come on dude, you didn't even try to voice your opinion. -- Abcron (talk) 01:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Abcron, you just don't know. I've been here longer then you. You don't know how it works. They simply do not care about us. For example, LSG once uploaded an image that was some what questionable. The admins wanted it deleted. He started a forum and argued his case fiercely. I even pitched in. But in the end, it didn't matter. It was deleted. It goes to show how much they care. :::::And lastly, Abcron, if I am banned for fighting for my rights, I have one request for you. Will you hear me out? DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm familiar with the "Rainbo bueno dash" incident. I think Tulip did the right thing. I'll listen to what you have to say at all times. But my judgement will be my own. I don't see how me listening to you will help you if you get banned. -- Abcron (talk) 01:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :: You don't have a message, you have a tantrum. You had a chance to voice your objections (and note that you have not been stopped from voicing your objections after the fact, either). "It wouldn't have changed anything" is a flimsy excuse. It's also not true; I for one don't believe in majority rule when it comes to wikis and much prefer compromise to reach consensus. If you'd made your case properly, you might have gotten concessions. You chose not to, but that's on you, not anybody else. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 01:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Up to you. Consider the context, what else is in the post, and the user's history. If someone intentionally and repeatedly tries to circumvent the filter, ask them to stop. If they don't, send them on vacation. The new rules aren't arbitrary, they serve the purpose to make the wiki more inviting and more professional; people who try to bypass the restrictions are in fact sabotaging that goal. The changes were up for debate and passed unanimously, and they apply to everyone regardless of whether they bothered to join the discussion. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 01:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks Tulip! -- Abcron (talk) 01:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, the admins all agreed. You never bothered to tell the community to vote on the matter. You, instead, kept it to yourself and had the whole thing under the table. I didn't even find out about the damned thing until the day it was passed because of that. Yes, you do care about the community. Right. ::And yes, I'm throwing a temper tantrum by voicing my opinion and going against this rule. That's exactly what qualifies as a temper tantrum in your eyes. My God, I know why Lightsaber Guy left. He got sick of this moral bullcrap about "making the wiki seem professional" and "keeping the imaginary kiddies safe" by keeping our userbase in perfect control on the matter over the freaking internet. The only reason I even bother with this crap anymore is to keep my story out of the ground, since I'm fairly certain no one else would, since they're always wrapped firmly around the "famous" stories instead of giving a crap about the minor ones. "Fan Labor". Right. Christ, just delete my page so I have an excuse to leave this place. Because, quite frankly, everything I initially liked about this site is gone. I'm going to bed. Good night. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Your division of wiki users into "admins" and "the community" is ridiculous. The forum is not an admin-only place. It's open to the entire community (which includes everyone), and its updates are not hidden. I didn't tell Abcron and Jonny Manz to go there, yet somehow they found the discussion on their own. You've been here long enough to know that every so often, things come up on the forum, and they are almost never advertised on Community Corner or anywhere else. The thread was open for almost a week before any action was taken (and is, in fact, still open), plenty of time for people to voice their opinions. So don't go accusing me of trying to slip the whole thing below the radar just because you couldn't be bothered to at least scan the headlines on WikiActivity or RecentChanges. :::Regarding temper tantrums: I see an angry emotional outburst in no proportion to what actually happened, a victimisation complex, you complaining about censorship and tyranny, you proclaiming you'd rather martyr yourself than getting oppressed, and a refusal to abide by what others decided by following proper procedure. Call that whatever you like. I'll call it a tantrum. :::There are good reasons for not allowing swearing, I put forth some of them, and quite apparently they were convincing. You may not agree with them, but that doesn't mean they don't exist, and your counter-arguments are incredibly weak. Saying we were trying to "keep the imaginary kiddies safe" is a strawman. And you do not have the inalienable right to curse up a storm on a website not owned by you. It's owned by wikia; take your complaints to them if you think you were treated unfairly. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 02:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::tl;dr, dun giv fuq anymore. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) How to make categories Hey Tulip, how do I make new categories? -- Abcron (talk) 03:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : A category that doesn't yet apply to any page, you mean? Just add the category to a page while you're editing it; it should display after you hit "publish". You can then click on it and add a description to the category page describing what it's about, but that's optional (and means you'll have to remember to delete the category page if it's ever not needed anymore). --Tulipclaymore (talk) 03:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) foldurb You sure are a tenacious little bugger, aren't you? 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 03:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Wouldn't be a very effective rule if it wasn't enforced. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 16:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) External Link vs. Ref Tag When does the situation call for an external link, and in what cases does it call for a ref tag? -- Abcron (talk) 19:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : 'OLD ON LEMME TRY THIS. : : An external link is to be used to showcase the source of, say, a story/game/art/user account. Referal tags are to be used in reference to something, such as a quote or whatnot. Right? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:09, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :I would say there are two kinds of references on this wiki: :* Most back up a quote, paraphrase or claim. For instance, "This is the author's favorite of her own stories.">ref< These are clear, I think, and that's the way references are used on Wikipedia. :* The other kind serves to list examples of a specific meme or pattern, but without going into any more detail. Like: "In fan fictions prior to episode X, the character was often depicted doing A.">ff1<, >ff2<, >ff3< The purpose of those references (which are only references in a technical sense, which is why they're always differentiated with >ref group<) isn't "these stories exist", but "this idea exists, and here are a few random examples". You could also list them in prose in the body of the text, but making references out of the links looks cleaner (especially when there are many examples). :When you do go into more detail and mention a story by name, it's better to just link to the story directly since its title is already there anyway and a reference would mean an additional click. That's not a wiki policy or anything, since we still don't have an official style guide, just my personal preference. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 20:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Lessbullsnapversion- I was pretty much right with what I said. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, alright then. I wonder what Jonny's opinion of the matter is in this case. At any rate, I'll just go with this for now. -- Abcron (talk) 02:38, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree; when a story can be mentioned as a specific example of a trope, then it fits better to have an external link, but when there's more than one example (or just one example that can't really be written about without being awkward in the way the prose is structured), ref group tags are a much cleaner alternative to external links. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 22:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Images and censorship Hey guys, how do you want to deal with images that have swears in them. Up until recently we had none, but then this showed up. Furthurmore it's actual fan labor. How do you want to deal with it? -- Abcron (talk) 11:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think action is necessary. Jonny didn't do anything to the image when he posted it into all of those galleries. For the most part, I don't think Tulip entirely care about that, either. If either of them did, they probably would have been deleted instantly. Overall, I say just keep the images with swears in it to a minimum. DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : The main namespace allows harsh language if absolutely necessary by the topic that is covered (like transcripts or song titles). One could argue that reaction images tend to be uncensored and that an accurate reproduction needs to include the swearing. However, I would only post such an image in a gallery of reaction images and nowhere else, including comments. And I would gravitate towards a more restrictive opinion if there was abuse. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 19:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't even use reaction images with words in it, for the most part (Except for Nope.png). The one I mainly use the most is the oh-so-popular Facepalm image, which describes how I feel about half of this fandom and the stupid crap they get into. But I'm going off topic here. Less bullsnap version, pretty much what I said. Keep the images with swears to a minimum, and don't abuse it to death. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:49, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Very well, then I will remove it from everywhere except Reaction images. Any argument about wether or not reaction images require swears to be accurately represented can wait. -- Abcron (talk) 09:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Achesha's Goof? ::Well, it looks like I joined the Friendship is Magic community, only to put my hoof in my mouth, as usual. *Sighs* I was hoping to get a bit of professional help from the fan-community, but in hindsight, I realize this may not have been the best place to start. I tried to blog about it, but my message got lost in the shuffle. ::Achesha-Hooves (talk) 13:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't feel too bad about it. I read your post. If anything, I think people were more worried about joining a project that hasn't started yet. Perhaps if you wrote some of the fic down and either link or e-mail it to people upon request, that way they would have a better idea of what they would be committing themselves to. I would suggest not putting it on FIMFiction if you plan on changing key story elements, that way you preserve the "New fics" feature boost. -- Abcron (talk) 13:28, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::(Just puts his head in his hooves and laughs) I wonder how often this happens to Fluttershy. :::The story's actually 3/4th's done, I just needed a little help with some final tweaking to my OC main character, because it hinges on one of those deeply in-unverse things that only someone from the fan-fiction community would know about. I'm going to re-blog my request, with a much better explanation, this time. :::Achesha-Hooves (talk) 00:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Person page organization Do you want the notable works on person page to be organized from oldest to latest, or latest to oldest (with respect to top-down)? I've been doing it from latest to oldest. -- Abcron (talk) 14:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : The way I've always done it, which I would posit is the most logical way, is in ascending order (oldest to youngest). That's also the way all the series pages handle things, with episode 1 first and subsequent episodes below. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 15:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Since we don't really organize the person pages as biographies like Wikipedia does, I always thought of it in the sense of most archives. Achieves being places like deviantArt, tumblr, YouTube, etc, where the default is to show a viewer the most recent works first, and have them work their way backwards to find the older stuff. Why don't we organize the summaries of a person's work like such as well? -- Abcron (talk) 16:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Blogs are organised the way you describe because more original content is added on a continual basis, and it's much more convenient for regular readers of a blog (or followers on Twitter or subscribers on YouTube) not to have to scroll through and click away all the old stuff they already know. But that's completely different from the kind of presentation an encyclopaedia has to give, where at the very least brief summaries are all on one page. The page FiMFlamFilosophy isn't for people who want updates on what the guy has been up to lately, it's for people who know very little or nothing about him. It makes no difference to repeat visitors to the page whether more recent summaries are at the bottom, because it's all one click away anyway (table of contents). But for first-time visitors, which is likely to be most of them, a chronological presentation makes more sense for sections of equal weight (so, spotlights; an "Other stories" section obviously belongs on the bottom regardless of how old those stories are). I don't agree that what we do isn't biographical. It is, we just focus completely on the pony output of a person and ignore everything else. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 16:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Cool, makes sense to me. I'll just quickly reorganize those pages I made. -- Abcron (talk) 17:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Friendship is Witchcraft Whatch friendship is withcraft/ stuff have been addedhi (talk) 13:35, November 3, 2012 (UTC) : I'm afraid I don't know what you're trying to say. I've seen every episode of the show, and I would be very surprised if the team behind it favoured "colt leader" over "cult leader". --Tulipclaymore (talk) 13:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Parasprites WHY DID YOU GET RID OF MY PARASPRITE GALLERY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! D8<—Preceding unsigned comment added by Mrtounge (talk • ) 17:54, November 10, 2012 (PST) :Like the edit summary said, "definitely too many images by the same artist (and an artist who doesn't appear to want them online, at that)". You have to get permission from the artist in order to have that many images by one artist all gathered together on the same page. -- This is Jonny Manz, 02:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::STOP GETTING RID OF MY GALLERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Mrtounge (talk) 20:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but it's been stated that your gallery has so many images from one artist on the same page, that their permission is a requirement. So unless you can track down the artist "Parasprite" and ask their permission to have that many of their images contained on one page (and they give it), please don't re-add the gallery. If you continue to re-add the gallery, you may be blocked for counter-productive edit warring. -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic quality policy If an article has a summary and an external link, the usual run-of-the-mill things that make a page a candidate for deletion, is there any way that the page can still be deleted on the grounds that the fic is borderline incomprehensible? I ask this on the grounds that most people that read the story are very likey to interpret it differently, if at all. This would make editing a real burden. Or rather would something like this go to the workshop, in the hopes that the author fixes everything, to be deleted in the distant future proving he doesn't? -- Abcron (talk) 17:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) : We don't have a quality requirement at present (who would presume to judge it, after all?). But presumably a truly incomprehensible fic would only get submitted to the wiki by the same author, and if the summary is also incoherent or has to be trimmed so much in order to make any sense that not much is left... --Tulipclaymore (talk) 18:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I figured as much, at least I have this for future refference. -- Abcron (talk) 04:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) of Featherlight and Claire De Plume Hello Tulipclaymore - this is MLParadise, and I'm the one who set up the Wiki on Featherlight and Claire De Plume. After reading your consideration for deletion, I realize I have no grounds to prevent that from happening and I thoroughly understand your reasons. I was just wondering if there's another place to post name suggestions or something like that? {:-) I will go ahead an delete the page anyway. Thank you for your time, though. -MLParadise MLParadise (talk) 23:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::You could make a blog post I suppose. -- Abcron (talk) 04:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::The other wiki is the place for name suggestions. We, on the other hand, don't set names for official characters, not even fan names; we just list names (and fan-imagined histories) that are in common use. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 19:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, I see... I was inspired by this gentleman: http://nerdnoise.blogspot.com/2011/05/how-i-named-pony.html and how he accidentally (on purpose?) named Octavia, the cello-playing pony. My daughter and I are huge fans and we talked about how cool it would be to do something similar... so our whole goal was just to generate discussion. :) We know that Hasbro and the show's creators are responsible for the official names, but apparently it is possible that they look at fan suggestions. ::Thank you for your suggestions. They are appreciated. Tulipclaymore I sent you this mesage because well here The block was made by Ozank. *Reason given: Advertising + most likely a sockpuppet *Start of block: 15:12, February 19, 2013 *Expiry of block: infinite *Intended blockee: Zombotech Corporation *Block ID: #9502 *Current IP address: 50.113.134.94 Im sure your very aware of the fact that i am not a sockpuppet because. # Im not sure what that is, I think its a mesage spam machine for websites. #I am writing you a this message so i am no sockpuppet #Just because my name has "Corporation" in it means nothing its just a joke #here look this is what my name comes from http://gta.wikia.com/Zombotech_Corporation #Look how well i do on other wikipedia sites I made a entire articl http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/Zombotech_Corporation #I my self can not send you this mesage on that wiki because i can't do anything like edit or typle anything on that wiki and all I want to do on that wiki is chat and help out so please lift the ban or tell ozank to #All I did on this wiki to get this ban was type what this website was that some guy asked about so I told the user and i guess that Ozank took that as "sock puppeting" so once again please lift the ban on this wiki http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zombotech_Corporation '' sinscerly Zombo-tech (talk) 08:22, February 21, 2013 (UTC)'' :You're IP address was not blocked, so you can go talk to Ozank yourself. Just don't bother signing in, and don't forget to let him know who he is talking to. -- Abcron (talk) 14:26, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :You were banned for spamming on ZoshiX per this, as well as coming in soon after on another alternative account advertising and then I realized it was a sock puppet per this. Stop bugging people from other wikis about this, it's not fair and will not change your current status on the MLP wiki. -- Ozank (Talk) 09:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :No i just copied some thing from a website because im lazy and didn't really care to learn about what ever that is so i just pasted it down and then i was banned, i just clicked on the first thing that was there in the search http://www.zoshix.com/ and copied it down plus if im a sock puppet why would i care about becoming unbanned wouldn't i just make another account also If you look "If you can because im not sure how you took a screenshot of the chat" you can see that i was asked a question i didn't spam because it was only one message not 7 like that guy did...uhh so yea please take the ban off please. Zombo-tech (talk) 23:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :what every this zoshix website is, its **** and not worth advertising. the shop has 3 things to buy and its a tee shirt and some art or something the about is empty and FAQ is just a picture so why would i want or need to advertise such a usless website. plus i never added a link until now Zombo-tech (talk) 23:47, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I find it amusing how you think we're idiots. My evidence is clear enough you were a spammer and advertiser, you can message people all you want but trust me you won't be unblocked. -- Ozank (Talk) 17:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Can you just please unblock me or what ever you have one tiny bit of evidence that isn't even true evidence. I was just replying to a question and as i said i coppied it down i really really really couldn't get two **** about zoshe X I wouldn't get some stupid job spaming useless **** about a useless website. I want to be a game designer. plus Im not going to make a new user because that would be way to much work to change my email and everything else so I most likely won't stop till Im able to do anything on that wiki. so come on give me a second chance If you catch me a again you can block me again so please give me one more chance even though "I never did anything wrong and if none of this is helping then how about a appoligy... Im sorry for advertising (even though I never did it "on perpose" or ment anything by It and unfair never did anything bla bla bla and so on... now im in a rush kinda so see ya Zombo-tech (talk) 07:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :::by the way did you do that background you some how made by your self its kinda cool Zombo-tech (talk) 01:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Mop wiki bloked Listen I know we had are different but listen I want t o. Be . Unblocked I been blocked for 2 years pinkyrue ponies Just wanted to know, do you accept art of pony characters as something else? I've seen them as humans and anthros before, but I've also seen them as something else entirely. For example, I've seen them as dogs, cats, Ham-hams (seriously), snakes, catwomen, and werewolves. Where would they go? NekoSavior (talk) 13:51, February 7, 2014 (UTC) : I suppose it's not forbidden and images like that could be posted on the galleries, but it's not a big part of the fandom, so you shouldn't overdo it. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 15:35, February 7, 2014 (UTC) MLP Movie certificate I have the Certificate that was given out to people who went to see the movie. I'd like to post it here on the wikia. Which page can I put it on?—Preceding unsigned comment added by AmaniTheLion1996 (talk • ) 07:41, December 11, 2017 (UTC)